A Different Agenda
by evil vixen sue
Summary: Max finds herself being haunted by the ghost of Ben,.. in the body of another. Will she trusts herself to fall in love again, or will she be too scared to let herself be hurt all over again? MA eventually
1. Chapter 1 Lost and Found Part 1

Title: A Different Agenda

Author: sue

Rating: PG13

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance

Type: WiP

Summary: What if Ben didn't managed to escape with the others in '09? And what happened if 493 that was sent on the Berrisford Mission instead of 494? And somehow after Manticore was burnt down, he had gotten together with Max. Both of them were working as messengers at Jam Pony when Ben's dark past started to haunt them, threatening to disrupt the budding relationship. And then, tragedy strikes..

And Max finds herself being haunted by the ghost of Ben,.. in the body of another. Will she trusts herself to fall in love again, or will she be too scared to let herself be hurt all over again?

A/N: This is hopefully the first chapter for a new story that I'm going to start working on soon. Well, I was thinking of taking this up after I'm done with 'anything and everything', which is coming to an end, if I didn't change my mind about the supposed ending.. again. edited to say that since I'm doing a&e's sequel, sigh then this fic will be something I'll do when I have some time to spare lol We'll see about that soon ;)

Oh, one more thing. Maia helped me in betaing this chapter, so a great thanks goes to her :)

Chapter 1- Lost and Found Part 1

It was a bright sunny day and the sky overhead was filled with puffy white clouds. The air was a little crisp and two riders could be seen as they cycled past. A young man in his early twenties was pedaling beside an attractive brunette. The wind whipped past his dark blond hair and the hazel green eyes twinkled as he turned around and grinned at the dark haired girl besides him. His eyes softened as he saw that the girl had pulled her hood tightly against her face, sheltering her features from the icy wind. Both of them cycled faster towards their destinations. The cold burst of air seemed to blast his troubles away but it wasn't like he had any to speak of. At the moment his life was perfect enough as it was. He had Max, he had a job and he was surrounded by people who liked him whom he was very proud to call his friends.

The young man with the laughing eyes grinned as again he glanced back towards the lagging Max, she was cycling a little behind with a bemused expression on her face.

"Hey Maxie," he called out, breaking her out of her reverie, "Up for a little challenge?" Then without waiting for her answer, he turned and pedaled furiously ahead, laughing loudly as Max sputtered indignantly at being left behind.

"You.. you.. Ben!" she shouted furiously but her dark eyes were gleaming as she started after him. "Just wait till I get my hands on you!" she yelled to his disappearing back as she cycled faster and smiling widely at the prospect, 'I'm so gonna kick your ass!'

"Yeah right Maxie," he called out cheerily as he blasted off.

Laughing gaily Max quickened her pace until she was just behind him. She growled as he turned his head and winked cheekily, before he hurtled faster. Max narrowed her eyes in concentration and under her hooded lids, her dark brown eyes glinted with something.

Playfulness and boldness all rolled together.

She cycled faster and as she was just behind him, she pushed herself up and leapt towards his moving back, smiling widely as she soared towards him. The cold wind pushed her hood away and streamed through her long silky dark hair. As she neared him, she threw out a hand and grabbed his jacket, taking him along on her journey and together they tumbled clumsily on the grassy ground.

Both of them were breathing hard and their bikes were lying haphazardly on the sides but they didn't even realize that. Ben was on top of Max and he was panting hard as he looked down worriedly at her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously as his hand started to move around her body, looking for any signs of injury, "Maxie, are you okay?"

As his hands were moving over her ribs, she shuddered slightly and then, quickly she moved her hands upwards and wound them around his neck as she pulled him to her.

Ben smiled as he felt her arms around him and he leant closer, one hand moved to cup her heated cheek before he slowly touched his lips to hers, tasting the sweet taste of her full lips before he deepened the slowly consuming kiss. Underneath his slowly wandering hands, Max groaned as she felt his probing tongue and she opened her lips wider as her hand tightened around his neck, pulling him much closer to her.

Something burst in Ben's mind and he pulled himself off her a little, his face flushed while he tried to get himself under control. He looked down on her rosy face and he dropped a small kiss on her waiting lips before he pulled her back to her wobbling feet. Max stared at him in disappointment as she watched the way he was brushing grass from her rumpled clothing.

Ben saw the questioning look in her eyes and he grinned, brushing the last of the clinging grass away before he tweaked her collar a little, "I'd love to continue.. when we get home, sweetheart."

Confusion left her dark eyes as she grinned and replied, "You betcha. Let's go Romeo, we have a delivery to make."

A few moments later after much laughing and chasing one another, the two of them made it to their destination, a big sprawling mansion. Ben was still laughing when he turned around to ring the doorbell before the sight of that huge house froze him on the spot. And visions of what seemed from a different lifetime assaulted him and his hand trembled as one by one, they flashed in front of his dazed eyes.

* * *

_Images of him in a perfectly pressed blue suit, about to press the same doorbell._

_The door opened and he was inside the big mansion. _

_His cold calculated gaze as he looked the house over, committing every single fact to memory._

* * *

Ben shivered when he recalled the icy cold emotions and he pulled his shaking hand away. Besides him, Max suddenly saw his odd behaviour and she looked curiously before she decided to do a little probing.

"Hey Ben, are you okay?" she asked lightly and she pushed the doorbell herself. Her heart skipped a bit when she saw his suddenly blank eyes and hesitatingly she asked again, "Ben.. what is it?"

Agitatedly Ben grabbed the parcel from her hands before tossing it over the tall gate. "No one's home," he said abruptly at her shocked expression, "Let's go."

"But.. Ben! We need the signature," she said, frowning at his unreadable face.

"Let's go.. Max," he said slowly, pronouncing each syllable with a hardness Max never seen before. Inwardly she trembled as she realized he had called her Max, not his usual affectionate Maxie, and he had said it sharply, briskly and firmly.

This was not the Ben she knew and had fallen in love with. The stranger in her Ben's body looked at her wildly as he waited for her to make her move. Hesitantly, Max straddled her bike, pushed the pedals and sailed off besides him, looking at him anxiously every few seconds.

And her troubled heart continued to beat frantically in her throat as she scrutinized his stiff features.

* * *

_Crash, a few hours later.___

At the corner of the packed room, two girls were huddled behind a table as one of them was pouring her heart out. Another girl was listening intently while she was sipping from her half filled glass. Max was a little agitated, she was practically wringing her hands in worry while she spoke, "Something's very wrong Cindy," she moaned as she stared anxiously at her silent best friend.

"Why do you say that boo?" OC spoke, wanting to hear the problem from Max's own lips even though she had sensed something earlier.

"I don't know," Max whispered, her dark eyes appealed to OC for some insight and much needed help. "It's only something I felt. Deep down," she took a deep breath before adding softly, "I know something is terribly wrong."

"When did this all start?" OC asked seriously and she put her still half filled glass down.

Max was silent for a few moments while she thought the question over before she replied, "This morning. It all started this morning.. after our first delivery."

OC nodded and spoke, "As far as Original Cindy can tell ya, there's only one thing ya can do boo," she said calmly as she looked into her friend's tormented eyes, "talk to your boy.. right now." She cocked her head towards Ben who was slumped at the bar, nursing an almost empty glass.

The man in question was sitting at the bar, staring at his half raised glass. He lifted the glass and stared as the amber liquid swirled in its glassy prison and his torturous mind pushed him back to his hellish past.

* * *

_"We have established a cover for you 493," Sandoval said, his eyes hard and unreadable._

* * *

_He was escorted into a room with a piano. A girl standing at the window turned to him and smiled. He smiled back as she shook his hand._

_"I'm Rachel," she smiled softly._

* * *

_"Is this okay?" she asked as her hands moved over the keys._

_"Yes, don't worry. Just watch your dynamics," he replied reassuringly._

* * *

_Rachel turned and asked with her gentle smile, "Do you want to go for a swim?"_

_He glanced at the pool before looking at her, "All right."_

* * *

_"I like you," he admitted and she smiled, moving in closer to kiss him. After they broke apart, he was a little wide eyed as he added, "I like you a lot."_

* * *

_"I love you."_

_Ben looked up, startled at the honest statement and gulped._

_"Your hands are shaking," Rachel remarked worriedly._

_"No, I'm just.. happy," he said before enfolding her in a tight embrace._

* * *

Ben shuddered as the memory continued, pushing him deeper into its dark painful space.

* * *

And half a room away, Max looked worriedly, noting his uncharacteristic behaviour. "You're right, I have to talk to him," she muttered distractedly and moved towards him.

She laid her hand lightly on his tensed shoulder and her heart wept after there was no reaction from him. "Ben?" she whispered, sliding her hand gently to his neck.

Slowly he turned and Max cringed as she saw his glassy eyes. "Ben? What's wrong? Please, tell me Ben," she pleaded, staring desperately into his eyes.

"Nothing Max," he shook his head and turned his attention back to the glass he had been holding, "Nothing is wrong."

"No, I know there is. Come on honey, please talk to me. You're not acting yourself. Please Ben, please," she whispered as she lifted his hand, holding it tightly to her cheek.

Ben turned, saw the brimming eyes and he sighed, "Nothing babe, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Go and have fun with Cindy, I have to go out for a while."

Ignoring her slight sound of disagreement, he drew her nearer and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Instantly Max wrapped her arms around him, unwilling to let him go as she kissed him with frantic need.

Ben sighed and deepened the kiss, letting the feel of her pliant lips and soft body calm him down. He let himself enjoy the feeling of her for a few more seconds before his hands moved to her shoulders and he broke the kiss.

"I have to go," he whispered and her eyes darkened.

He saw the unshed tears and leaned in, pressing another quick kiss before he withdrew, but his hand was still slowly stroking the line of her jaw. "I'll see you soon," he whispered and he turned to leave.

"I love you Ben, remember that," she whispered hoarsely to his retreating back.

Ben was still for a second as her admission struck in and he closed his eyes in defeat.

_That's the problem; I don't think I deserve your love Max._

She watched with sinking heart while he moved across the packed room. "I have to go after him," she whispered suddenly, "something bad is gonna happen, I just know it." She turned and started walking but someone chose that exact moment to crash into her. "Watch where you're going!" she snapped as her neck craned, trying to catch a glimpse of his broad back.

"Sorry," someone slurred, leaning against her for support.

"Sketchy?" she asked, frowning as he tried to keep his balance.

"Yup," he nodded, grinning drunkenly at her, "Sketchy, that's me."

"God, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just got a little tipsy," he slurred before his expression changed to complete horror, "I wanna throw up!"

"Damn!" quickly, Max grabbed his shirt and hauled him forcefully to the nearest toilet. She closed her eyes tiredly as he continued to retch.

"Are you okay?"

"Guess so," he nodded, wiping his mouth.

"kay, you take care of yourself, I gotta blaze." After seeing that he was safely at another table, she ran quickly outside as she swept her gaze wildly around, looking for her Ben. But the area was completely empty.

He was gone and she had absolutely no idea where he was heading.

_To be continued.._


	2. Chapter 1 Lost and Found Part 2

Title: A Different Agenda

Author: sue

Rating: PG13

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance

Type: WiP

Summary: What if Ben didn't managed to escape with the others in '09? And what happened if 493 that was sent on the Berrisford Mission instead of 494? And somehow after Manticore was burnt down, he had gotten together with Max. Both of them were working as messengers at Jam Pony when Ben's dark past started to haunt them, threatening to disrupt the budding relationship. And then, tragedy strikes..

And Max finds herself being haunted by the ghost of Ben,.. in the body of another. Will she trusts herself to fall in love again, or will she be too scared to let herself be hurt all over again?

A/N: Sorry for the late upadate but the second chapter will be up soon. That's a promise. As for Lakergirl08, yes I've finished Anything and Everything. Kinda ;) I'm still trying to psyche myself to start working on the sequel lol Anyway, thanks to all that reviews. You all are great :)

Thanks to the lovely Maia for her help with the betaing part. Thanks sweetie :)

Chapter 1- Lost and Found Part 2

Ben had started his aimless wandering after he had felt the sudden urge to roam. He was too restless to sit at Crash and he knew he had to get out. So he did, and now, he couldn't say he was feeling any better. As his feet continued to trudge over the dark pavement, his mind started wandering, the chilly night wind sweeping around him.

_He was desperate now, "Come with me. Please Rachel, just come with me."_

_"No! Tell me what's happening," despite her sweet disposition, she still could drag her heels in when she wanted too. And this was one of those of times._

_Ben knew this and nodded, "Okay," he took a big breath, "I was sent here to kill your father." He ignored her frightened grasp and tried to forget how her eyes darkened with hate, "It was my job. You were my job.'_

* * *

_He had never been as frightened for someone as he had been for her at that very moment. He had rushed outside, frantic to save her from the dangers that awaited, "Rachel!"_

_Ben reached the doorway just in time to see the car burst up in a hot flaming burst of fire. "RACHEL!" he had shouted, pain throbbing from his voice before the team stormed in and grabbed him away._

_"Rach.. NO!!"_

* * *

His painful screams as they kept abusing his battered body.

* * *

He gritted his teeth as he recalled everything back.

How the red-hot lasers had felt.

_The pain, oh the continuous and never ending pain._

The shrill ring of his cell phone broke his trance and he shook his head, pushing the sticky remains of his memory away. He flipped it opened and after a little while he said hesitatingly, "Yeah."

His face changed after he heard the familiar tune. Instantly, he spun and hurled his phone away, watching it shatter against the hard wall. He groaned and ran his hands over his face, misery and pain were etched on every line of his body. Ben straightened and his face hardened to a frightful mask.

_It's time to end all of this._

His hazel eyes sharpened with determination as he turned and started towards the Berrisford Mansion.

* * *

Swiftly, cautiously he leapt over the tall gate into the sprawling mansion. He looked around him carefully but it seemed that he was the only one around. Slowly he pushed the obtrusive bush away and lifted his eyes towards the balcony. A few seconds later his blood freeze as an unmistakably female figure walked in front of a flimsy curtain.

A girl with flowing long hair.

Heart beating frantically against his throat, Ben zoomed his vision in, trying desperately to see whether it was her.

Rachel.

But the girl moved away and disappeared from view, and Ben had to fight the sudden burst of agony.

_Is that her? Is that Rachel? Does that mean she's still alive? _

He chewed his lower lips and pain continued to wash over him. After he had made his mind up, he pushed the small bush away. He stood and continued on his earlier plan.

While he was making his way slowly over the huge mansion, bittersweet memories started their assault and he looked around him with heavy heart and bloodshot eyes. _There, that was the place he and Rachel always had their lessons._ His gaze strayed to the big airy room and he sighed heavily. Pushing the depression away, he continued walking towards her room.

The room he had seen that glimpse of her only moments ago.

He pushed the door with shaking hands and stepped cautiously in as her favourite piece pulsated around him. "Rachel?" he whispered as he looked quickly around the room.

A stranger turned towards him and Ben gaped in surprise.

And his world turned dark as pain burst from the back of his head.

* * *

Under the faint lighting of the dim street lamps, Max was pacing the length of the street. She was chewing the insides of her cheeks while she ran a trembling hand over her hair. Seeing that she was at a dead end, she turned on her heels and started pacing again.

"Where is he?" she whispered worriedly, "Where the hell is Ben?"

She groaned while the sense of apprehension hit her, hard and she shivered with the force of it. _Something is wrong, something is terribly wrong. Something is going to happen! And I can't stop it coz I have no idea where he is! Ben, where are you?!_

She moaned in frustration and rubbed her face with her shaking hands. "Wait a second," she whispered, stopping dead on her tracks, "He started acting funny at that mansion. I bet the owner had something to do with him. He's there.. I know it, he's there."

She rushed to her bike and blasted towards the big house, wishing desperately that she was not too late.

* * *

The pain in his head intensified as he pried his eyes apart. Ben cringed as the harshly bright light streamed into his eyes, hurting him. He blinked hard and he could almost felt the coppery taste of his blood in his mouth. Moving his head slowly, he took his surrounding in. He was strapped to a chair, he realized without any hint of emotion and he was not alone.

"Mr. Berrisford," he acknowledged the older man with a slight nod, "This is not the circumstances I had in mind for our reunion but this is not too bad."

"So arrogant," Berrisford sneered, holding a gun towards him, "Who would've known that a cold blooded assassin would be so well mannered?"

"Where's Rachel?" he asked quickly, "She's not here, is she?"

"Don't you ever say her name again Lehane! You have no right," he screamed furiously as he slapped the side of his captive's face.

"Ben," he whispered sadly, blood running from the corner of his mouth, "My name is Ben."

"I don't care what your name is. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me and _you_ killed her," Berrisford hissed angrily, his gun never wavered from Ben's chest, "She wanted to save me and because of that she's dead! My little girl is dead!"

Ben swallowed the moan that rose and shook his head hard, "If it makes you feel better, kill me then. God knows I deserve it. What are you waiting for? Kill me!"

He stared at the crazed Berrisford with a swollen heart while he prayed desperately for the other man to stop his pain. "DO IT!"

The glazed look in Berrisford's eyes cleared and he lifted his hand while pointing the gleaming gun towards the silent Ben, straight at the heart.

Ben lifted his beaten eyes and whispered to himself, "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. This is the only thing I could think off to make amends. My life for yours."

Berrisford clenched his teeth, his eyes were gleaming with a manic gleam while he took aim and somehow his hand steadied as he held the gun. Ben saw as if in slow motion the slight movement of Berrisford's finger as he pulled the trigger.

Somehow Ben was very calm even when he saw the way the bullet sped towards him. His wounded heart burst into a million bleeding pieces as he continued to watch with detachment. A split second later his vision was filled with the image of a smiling Max.

He smiled while his wounded heart whispered softly, "I'm so sorry Max.. I'm so sorry.. You have no idea how much I love you Maxie." Then, he felt his entire being burst apart as unbearable pain swallowed him whole. Slowly, the pain disappeared and he felt nothing now while gradually he slipped to the waiting warm light. He smiled, the last thing he saw were Max's laughing eyes before he succumbed to the seductive glow.

* * *

"BEN!" she shouted frantically when she saw the bullet that hurtled towards him, "Move!"

"No, no, no, NO!" she moaned while she blurred towards him, trying desperately to outrun a bullet. But even a transgenic can't win against time.. and fate.

Her horror struck gaze widened when she saw the way the bullet had torn mercilessly into his chest. "NO!" she screamed, trying hard to grab his limp body. "Ben, talk to me!' she cried while she pulled the straps away from him, "No, no," she moaned as she saw the gurgling wound. Agitatedly, she pushed her hand firmly into his wound, trying hard to stop the bleeding, but the blood kept streaming in gushes of red. Deep down she knew that it was hopeless, by the look of it, Ben was hit directly in the heart and there was nothing she could do, but she refused to believe what her brain was whispering to her. Her heart was screaming in denial even when she pulled his still body into her embrace.

"Ben, no! It wasn't supposed to end this way, you know it's not. Come on Ben, open your eyes please," she pleaded as tears raced down her cheeks. "I love you! Do you hear that? I love you! You can't just leave me alone." She continued to sob, burying her face into his still warm neck. "I love you, Ben.. how could you do this to me?"

So immersed in her pain she didn't hear the way the gun clattered as it fell from Berrisford's sweaty grip. The old man slumped to the floor, his eyes were vacant as he stared ahead, his face grey and pinched.

Max continued to plead and cry, holding his lifeless body in her blood streaked arms.

* * *

_A few days later._

The wind continued to blast around her but she kept walking with a glazed look. Her Ben was dead. The real reason for her very existence was snatched violently away from her. So, what was left for her now? Everlasting pain and suffering? Did that mean she was cursed to continue living with this burden on her shoulders? Every single day for the rest of her life?

Max continued to walk, her mind kept circling around the same thing. Ben was dead and with that the reason for her to continue living. Was it worth it? To live every single day with this kind of pain?

Her mind drifted to Ben's funeral. It was a simple ceremony. Just a handful of people had been there but everyone had mourned deeply at the loss. Yet no one had been as shattered as Max. Her entire world was gone and she had no strength left to build everything from scratch again. Her wounded eyes continued to shine with unshed tears as her feet keep moving. She wrapped her hands tightly around her middle, a futile effort to keep the mounting pain at bay. Her hair hid her face when she lowered her head, framing it like a silk black curtain.

She continued to trudge dejectedly and completely missed the speeding car.

"Hey watch out!" some one cried out but she was too deep in her own turbulent thoughts to hear anything.

"Move!" the warning came again as someone slammed against her, pushing her away from the path of the speeding vehicle. Both of them tumbled to the ground and Max was forcefully aware of this same scene..

Ages ago.

Both of them had been so happy that day, she thought sadly as her eyes continued to be closed, he had been so worried, asking if she was okay..

"Oh god, are you okay?"

The man asked with a degree of worry and Max almost smiled as waves of déjà vu crashed onto her. Ben had asked the same thing and if she kept her eyes shut, she could imagine that Ben was the one talking to her. He had the same deep voice as Ben, she thought wistfully as the pain in her heart retreated for a while.

"Hey, you didn't faint or something, right?" he asked as he slapped her cheek lightly.

She opened her eyes hesitantly, unwilling to face the world again but something unexpected was waiting for her.

Her jaw dropped open as she stared with wide eyes at the man in front of her, "Ben?" she whispered hoarsely, her tone intertwined with surprise and happiness while she drank in the wonder of staring into his hazel eyes, "Ben?!"

Her smile was frozen in place as the man frowned and looked at her in bewilderment, "Ben? Who's Ben?"

Max continued to stare before the realization crashed in. This stranger with her lover's face was not the Ben she had lost. And her almost mended heart started bleeding profusely again as the comprehension that Ben was lost to her forever sank in.

She pushed his hands away before hurrying to her feet. Without looking back, she ran. She ran as fast as she possibly could, away from the familiar stranger as tears streamed down her face.

The man frowned as the girl just took off, his hazel green eyes narrowed in confusion. He shrugged before he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

_To be continued.._


	3. Chapter 2 The Savior or not

Title: A Different Agenda

Author: sue

Rating: PG13

Show: DA

Genre: Angst/Romance

Type: WiP

Summary: What if Ben didn't managed to escape with the others in '09? And what happened if 493 that was sent on the Berrisford Mission instead of 494? And somehow after Manticore was burnt down, he had gotten together with Max. Both of them were working as messengers at Jam Pony when Ben's dark past started to haunt them, threatening to disrupt the budding relationship. And then, tragedy strikes..

And Max finds herself being haunted by the ghost of Ben,.. in the body of another. Will she trusts herself to fall in love again, or will she be too scared to let herself be hurt all over again?

* * *

**A/N** - Hello again! Well, here's the next chap. I told you this won't take long ;) _But_ the next update won't be as fast because there's this annoying thing I have to do and I can't find a way to get myself out of it. In other words, my final exam is in less than a week. sigh

So hopefully you'll enjoy this and thanks for the reviews folks! :)

**A/N2 - **oops, did I mention that Alexis helps me with the betaing bit? She's an angel :D Thanks sweets!!

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Savior.. or not

The night air whipped against her bare neck; a blessing as the night's heat had been a tad too unbearable for her liking. She crouched; her gloved fingers were unconsciously rubbing themselves against the grainy dirt. The end of her ponytail whispered against exposed skin and the girl just pushed the hair aside; an instinctive reaction. The dark eyes darted around as they surveyed the surroundings and when she didn't see any immediate danger, the slight figure rose and disappeared into the night.

Moving in a speed too fast for any human to detect, the girl blurred towards one of the buildings half hidden in the gloomy covering of the night. The shadows that shimmered at the edge of the building pulled the girl into its embrace and then there was nothing.

Nothing... except the growing silence.

Again, the girl threw a quick look around her. Satisfied with what she had seen... or not, she hoisted the small bag on her back a little higher and started climbing.

Unknown to her just a mere block away, the hint of a shadow wavered before a figure stepped into the hazy light. The fingers inside the black leather glove moved slightly, the only indication that he was not a still statue and yet, he bid his time.

And let her shadow disappear from his sight.

* * *

Max was slowly unscrewing the glass ball, her dark eyes narrowed in concentration. Inside her glove, her hand was dry as she kept working on the screws. She was halfway done with this one and there was only one left. Max kept her weight carefully centered to make sure the rope stayed in place.

Her steady hand suddenly stopped as her the ghost of her friend's voice sounded hollowly in her head.

'C'mon boo, you can't keep on doing this to yourself. Ben wouldn't want you to mourn him forever. Go out, do something fun. It's been ages since you've been out of this apartment. Stop torturing yourself like this.'

'Like what OC?' The despondent answer slashed right through her best friend's heart. 'Ben is _dead... _He's dead! What else should I do when someone I cared about, someone I loved, died and left me alone like this?'

'_You're_ not dead, that Original Cindy can see plain as day, so please boo, don't act like you're dead to the world as well.'

Max didn't bother with an answer as she stared at the blank wall, arms wrapped tightly around her knees.

OC sighed, a deep tired sigh and walked around her sculpture-like friend. She sat in front of her before pulling Max into her embrace. 'I know it's hard but can you do it for me? Just try, please honey.'

Instantly, the dark eyes glistened with unshed tears but Max just bit her lower lips in response.

_I'm trying Cindy... I'm trying. _

Her resolve hardened, she turned her attention back to the priceless baseball she had decided on as her comeback.

Suddenly, out of the blue, she heard a soft whisper amongst the thick silence enveloping the deserted gallery. Her head snapped upwards while her eyes widened in shock at the lone figure that was fast approaching. Like her, he was fully attired in a black cat-suit; black turtleneck, equally dark coloured jeans, black gloves... the whole deal.

A second later, she felt her jaw drop a little wider as the figure drew closer and she managed to see his face.

_No... no... That's impossible. That is not him...it can't be him. It just... can't._

The thought ran repeatedly through her suddenly numb brain time after time again but she was in too much shock even to think of a reaction. Her glassy eyes continued to follow the stranger's descent even though alarm bells had started screaming inside her head at this sudden intrusion.

The young man thought the way her dark Bambi eyes had enlarged in her surprise had been sweet. Totally the opposite of what he had been feeling less than an hour ago when he noticed her crouching in the dark, ready to enter the gallery he had picked as his next conquest. He had been mildly irritated at the sudden infringement on her part.

But since he already knew the entire layout of the place, which also meant the layers and layers of intricate security, the thought of her making it safely inside had not been on his mind. So, needless to say he found this situation a bit surprising, but in a weirdly pleasant way, to see that she was almost within reach of the priceless reward.

'Ooops, I didn't know someone else is already on this lil baby.'

That cheery greeting snapped Max back to attention. She closed her slackened jaw with a barely audible snap before rudely turning her back on him.

'Yeah, so why don't you just go now?'

This man's resemblance to her Ben had been unnerving enough, pushing the hazy memory of the last few weeks to the surface. Ben had always been gentle; with her and with practically everyone within a hug's reach. He would hover over her, make sure she was fine. His cheeky side would only surface once in a while, but none of that mattered to her. Ben had been the centre point of her life and she had felt no need to change that. Not until he died and left her all alone in this godforsaken world.

But this stranger, who had looked like he had stepped out of the mirror to take Ben's place, was watching her unblinkingly with Ben's eyes.

No... not quite.

Ben had twin emerald pools for eyes. The soft kindness within them had always reassured her that he would always be by her side and she had someone to watch out for her back, whether she wanted it or not. Those kind, gentle orbs never ceased to amaze her. And now, the pain of losing him that will never disappear will haunt her forever.

But the pair of eyes in front of her right now, they were shrouded with indefinite layers of unsettled clouds, added with swirls of complicated emotions that were always hidden from view. So much so that she couldn't even make out what this familiar stranger was thinking.

She had always been very good at reading people; it was something she had picked up quickly for survival's sake. Something to help steer her away from Manticore and everyone that had to do with that hellhole, but this man... He had been the first that she couldn't read like an open book and she snuck some glances his way warily.

'Whoa, calm down,' he had replied, a little taken back by her hostile answer. This must've been the first time when a girl didn't respond well to his charms. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly as he contemplated the possibility of her being a lesbian. But no, that was something he just couldn't see. So, what was the problem here? He decided to try again. 'But since I'm already here, why don't we just... I don't know,' he shrugged, 'share the bounty?'

Max whipped around to face him and gaped. 'You have to be joking. Do you seriously expect me to just give you _half _of my take to _you_ just because you decide to barge in and interrupt me in the middle of _my _heist?'

'When you put it that way,' he pursed his lips as he thought it over. But a second later he frowned as he stared at her closely. 'Hey, I know this must've sound cliché and stuff but... have we met before?'

'Not in this lifetime,' Max muttered under her breath, turning back on her priceless baseball. As her list of differences between her Ben and this insufferable jerk grew longer, it became easier for her to accept that it was not Ben who was talking to her. __

'Seriously,' his frown deepened as he studied her face unblinkingly, 'you do seem a little familiar.'

'Listen _Dick_,' she whipped around to face him, her face was set in resolve. 'Why don't you just go and practice your lame pick up lines on someone else? And in case you didn't notice, I'm busy. So go.'

'Like I said,' he answered, ignoring her heated replies as he changed tactics, 'why don't you just let me handle it. This heist I mean. Let me take this ball to my fence and I'll give you half of what I got. What do you say? Sound good to you?'

'No, no... and let me think for a while,' she was silent for a second before glowering, '_no_.'

'Aw come on,' he cajoled, 'I know I can get a higher price for that scruffy lil ball than you can.'

'For your information,' her back stiffened in anger, 'this _scruffy lil ball_ as you put it is the Sammy Soussa 100th home run ball. It's one of a kind and I know exactly how much its worth. So... can you please go now?'

X5494 mulled over her answers for a bit. This small slip of a girl was a spitfire if there was one and even though he hardly knew her and vice versa, he had the impression that she was angry with him. Interesting.

Very, very interesting.

As a graduate from Manticore, so to speak, he knew for a fact that he could overpower this girl without much effort. Hell, he could do it even with his eyes closed and strapped in a straightjacket. But, the thought of using force on this fragile looking girl was a bruise to his ego. Plus, those huge dark eyes had told him that its owner had seen too much despair and misery in her short life.

'Well, I can be a gentleman. How about 60/40?' he asked with an arched brow, daring her to refuse his very gallant offer. For some reason, getting this mysterious girl all worked up had some interesting results. Mainly the fact that her eyes lost some of its haunted look.

'Read my lips, pretty boy, _no_' The word just burst out from her lips and Max glared at him before she drew out the last screw.

'Last chance, 70/30?' 494 asked sweetly but when she opened her lips to growl, his hand whipped forward and grabbed the valuable ball away from its perch. 'I'll just take this.'

'Give it back!' the enraged girl snapped, trying hard to tug it out of his grasp.

'It's mine now, lil girl,' he puffed, dodging her advances. For someone who looked quite helpless, this girl was pretty quick. And surprisingly strong as he struggled to keep his grip on the ball.

'It's yours, my ass. I got here first,' she panted as the little tug of war continued. Out of sheer frustration, her leg arched upwards, knocking the ball out of his hand.

Both of them watched with wide eyes as helplessly, the ball rolled out of sight.

There went his little prize.

'Tsk tsk. Look at what you've done,' he managed to say in a patronizing tone, even though the siren had started screaming around them.

'Shut up,' she retorted, glaring at him through narrowed eyes before quickly climbing upwards as the shrill siren continued blasting in the background. 'And it's _your_ fault.'

'What do you mean it's _my _fault? If you had decided to accept my offer, we wouldn't be in this prickly situation,' he argued, climbing quickly beside her.

Max's jaw clenched in retaliation but she kept her silence. She managed to do so until they were safely out of sight, and out of harm's way. 'Let me ask you something,' she started when she noticed that he was still tailing her, 'if the position had somehow been reserved, how would _you _feel with me sauntering in the middle of your heist before demanding half of what's supposedly yours?'

'I'll be honoured that a gorgeous girl had indicated some sort of interest in me,' he winked suggestively, blatantly ignoring her actual question.

'Put a sock in your hormones, _Dick,'_ she glared at him again, 'and those are not the answers I'm looking for.'

'Well,' he wrapped his arms over his chest. 'In my defense all I can say is that I have no idea that my chivalrous act in letting the lady in first would result in this.'

Max just rolled her eyes in answer. 'Whatever.' She turned to look at the suddenly bright building and knew that this was the time to leave. She walked over to her waiting bike and hopped on. Ignoring him, she patted her pockets before drawing out her Jam Pony ID, putting it around her neck and blazed off on her baby without a word.

494's eyes turned thoughtful as he digested the last piece of the puzzle he got from the mysterious girl. Something about her niggled at his subconscious, demanding to be solved. Suddenly he smiled, as if his mind had presented him with something good. He kept stock still; the hint of the smile was still lingering over his full lips before slowly he let the shadows of the night wrap themselves around him.

Then here comes the hateful words.. _to be continued.. _heh


End file.
